Jerome
|mark location= |previous affiliation= |occupation=Cultist |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |status=Active |relatives= |magic= |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 424 |anime debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Jerome (ジェローム Jerōmu) is a member of the Avatar cult. Appearance Jerome is a tall, slight man with a typically neutral expression. He has orange eyes and unkempt, shoulder-length blonde hair, which causes one of his fellow cultists to refer to him as "scruffy". For attire, Jerome dons a metal breastplate over dark pants; over this he wears an open, long, grey coat with black shoulder covers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 426, Page 9 Personality Jerome comes across as a very serious individual, being both incredibly dedicated to his cult's beliefs and mistrusting of anyone who could get in the way of such plans. Jerome has shown great foresight, not only monitoring and wanting to prepare for enemy actionsFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 426, Page 8, but also researching and keeping notes on fellow cult members that he will be working alongside.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 426, Pages 12-13 Synopsis Avatar arc Jerome appears at his cult's headquarters, sitting at a table with the other members as their leader and priest Arlock declares that, in light of the Balam Alliance falling, it is their cults time to rise and wipe the land of those who do not follow Zeref.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 424, Pages 17-19 After the meeting, Jerome approaches Arlock to express his concerns about the Magic Council, as he believes they have been monitored for some time and wonders if they should proceed with their plans. Briar joins the conversation, calling him "Shaggy", and comments that they should just remove the threat before they begin, though Arlock dismisses the two from his quarters, not wishing to discuss the matter in the middle of his prayers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 426, Pages 7-9 Outside in the hallway, the other members of Avatar continue the conversation, though Jerome concludes that the Council itself isn't the worry, rather how they found out about their location and plans. From a corner, Gray smirks and openly questions if they all suspect him; Jerome replies that he has made sure to keep tabs on the Ice-Make Mage and knows Gray's family and mentor were murdered by Demons from Zeref's Books. The other members all find this surprising and conclude that if such fact is true, then Gray is suspect, for he would have a hatred for Zeref. Jerome also adds that, since joining, Gray has done nothing to confirm his faith. Gray replies that Jerome has some of his facts wrong, and, when Jerome once again questions his motives, Gray flat out tells him his plans: he wants only the Book of E.N.D., and will use them all as a means to obtain it. As the ex-Fairy Tail Mage walks off, Jerome watches him with mistrusting eyes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 426, Pages 10-17 Jerome then comments to Briar that he does like "Shaggy".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 426, Page 17 Jerome, along with the other Avatar members, is alarmed when he hears a stranger call out Gray's name.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 427, Page 7 After Natsu tries to fight back after he is captured by Avatar, Jerome holds his sword to Lucy's head, telling him not to move.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 428, Page 15 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Avatar members Category:Antagonist